1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying a three-dimensional image having a suitable stereoscopic effect on a display unit of a three-dimensional image (3D image).
2. Related Art
A display device that can display a three-dimensional image having parallax composed of a first viewpoint image (any one of a left-eye image and a right-eye image) and a second viewpoint image (the other one of the left-eye image and the right-eye image) becomes widely used.
Parallax of a first viewpoint image and a second viewpoint image composing a three-dimensional image (hereinafter, suitably “parallax of a three-dimensional image”) change according to a screen size (display condition) of display units of display devices for displaying the three-dimensional images. For example, when the screen size of the display unit increases, the parallax also increases proportionally. When three-dimensional images having large parallax are stereoscopically viewed by people, the stereoscopic viewing occasionally becomes difficult.
JP-A-2006-115198 and JP-A-2010-206774 disclose that a captured three-dimensional image is subject to a signal process, the parallax is corrected according to the screen size of the display unit and thus a new image is generated.
Generation of new images by means of the signal process like JP-A-2006-115198 and JP-A-2010-206774 causes an error or an occlusion. For this reason, with the methods in JP-A-2006-115198 and JP-A-2010-206774, generated new three-dimensional images become unnatural, and thus suitable stereoscopic effect cannot be occasionally given to users who view three-dimensional images.